A Journey Home
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: Armin has been kidnapped! After they abandon him with a broken leg however, he's forced to rely on a random girl who found him in the forest. CONTAINS: Armin x Ymir! Armir?


DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Attack on Titan.

Random fact of the story: A duck's quack does not echo and no one knows why!

Let our story...BEGIN!

* * *

Our story begins in tragedy for 10 year old Armin Arlert, who had just been through the most traumatic experience of his life, first he had to watch his grandfather die because of a disease a few months back, then he was kidnapped, was left for dead by said kidnappers after they broke his leg and decided he was too scrawny to be of any use, and now he was forced to rely on a strange girl around his age who found him rather fast, was she following the group or something? Armin just sat there as the girl advanced towards him "Hi, I'm Ymir." She said with a small smile.

"I-i'm Armin." Armin replied, blushing a little, this girl was pretty, as pretty as Mikasa, whom Armin was head-over-heels in love with, but this girl started to make Armin have confused feelings, He had the same feelings for this girl that he had for Mikasa, he kind of liked how this girl didn't sound like she'd kill anyone he talked to, though.

"Can you walk?" She asked, looking at his leg in worry, Armin tried to stand up only to yelp in pain and drop to the ground, crying, Ymir sighed and picked Armin up bridal style, she giggled when she noticed he was blushing and twiddling his thumbs, he was so cute "Do you have anyone who might be looking for you?" she asked.

"W-well, I-i have some friends back in Shiganshina, but it's a few days from here, I don't want to burden you." Armin said, but was surprised when Ymir started to walk in the direction of Shiganshina "Y-you really don't have to do this." He said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to!" Ymir stated, adjusting her grip on the boy so as to make sure his leg didn't hurt. They walked along the path for a few hours before taking a break as it was becoming nighttime, Ymir insisted Armin stay put while she gathered firewood despite knowing he wouldn't get far with his leg.

While Ymir went to gather firewood, Armin felt bad that she went to do something while he sat around and did nothing, being useless, like always. Armin then tried to stand and fell again, so he rolled onto his stomach and started to crawl away from the campsite.

Ymir had returned with the firewood and noticed Armin was missing, she started to grow worried before she noticed him 4 meters away, trying to drag himself away, sighing, she walked over and flipped the boy on his back and lifted him up then carried him back to the campsite "Look, I know you want to get back to your friends, but you need to rest now." She said as she sat him down by a tree and started to set up a fire pit, after the fire was started, she sat next to Armin and noticed he was shivering despite the fire so she pulled a royal blue scarf from her bag and wrapped it around Armin's neck "There, it'll keep you warm." she said as she leaned against the tree again, trying, and failing, to stop herself from shivering guess it really was cold out here, she then felt something wrap around her neck and looked down to see Armin had put a portion of the scarf around her neck.

"You need to stay warm too." He said, concern obvious in his voice, he didn't want her to get sick, she's been so nice to him so far, plus, she was his only way back home unless he learns to fly.

"Thank you." she said as she scooted closer to Armin "Goodnight, Armin." She said as she patted his head.

"Goodnight, Ymir." Armin said, as he drifted into sleep, he wondered if Eren and Mikasa were worried about him.

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY: WITH MIKASA and EREN

* * *

The two adoptive siblings were walking with a purpose, their destination? The home of their friend, Armin "It just doesn't seem like him, I mean he at least drops in to say hello." Eren said.

"I worry for him too, Eren." Mikasa said calmly, though inside she was frantic 'What if he's dead, or kidnapped, what if he was sold as a sex slave?!' She thought, scared at the implication her friend was being forced to be someone's lover. They finally reached their friend's house and noticed the door was forced open and stuff was scattered everywhere, odd, Armin usually kept this place clean, they walked around before Mikasa picked up a note that was taped to his bed "We have the little brat, follow us and we might just kill him." Mikasa then fell to her knees "Oh God, he's gone isn't he? We'll never see him again…" She trailed off.

It wasn't a secret in Shiganshina that Mikasa was in protective with Armin, however, some thought Mikasa may be a bit, obsessive, about the boy, most made this connection by the fact she seemed to scare away any stranger who tried to talk to Armin, Eren was worried for Mikasa, one thing he knew was that if she was kept away from Armin too long she became a bit, mad, she'd start by locking herself away, not talking to anyone, and on a few occasions she attacked random people, thinking they kidnapped Armin. "I'm sure someone will find him, Mikasa, and he'll be returned to us safely." He said in an attempt to cheer her up, when she didn't respond and just walked away, Eren grew terrified 'Armin, if you're still alive, you'd better get back here FAST!' He thought.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING: ARMIN and YMIR

* * *

Ymir had woken up and saw the fire had died out and decided they should keep moving, she was about to stand up when she felt a weight holding her down, she looked down to see Armin clutching her in a hug and scared expression on his face "No...please...don't wanna go." He muttered.

Ymir shook him and woke him up, he realized the position they were in and instantly let go "Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, I'm going to be carrying you for the next day or so, you shouldn't be afraid of hugging me." She said as she picked up Armin, who was taking off the scarf to give back to her "Keep it, you look cuter with it anyways." she giggled as he put the scarf back on and tried to hide his blushing face, she then set him down again and reached into her bag and pulled out a book, it's title was "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy" and handed the book to Armin and picked him up again "Hope you like reading, because it's going to be a while before we reach the nearest town." She stated as they moved along, after 2 hours, they had reached the nearest town and Ymir noticed Armin wasn't reading the book anymore "Not interesting enough?" She asked.

Armin shook his head "It was interesting, it's just I finished it." Ymir was impressed, it took her 2 months to get through that book.

"Wow, you read really fast." she stated before stopping in front of a store "Okay, Armin, I need you to follow my lead, I just need you to look sad, got it?" Armin nodded, Ymir then walked into the store.

"Hello, children, what can I do for you?" The clerk asked, they were female, it should be easier then.

"D-do you think you could spare some food? We haven't eaten in days and my friend has broken his leg." Ymir said in the saddest voice she could muster.

"I-I'm sorry, dear, but I can't do that, I have a business to run." The store clerk said.

"P-please? I don't need anything, but my friend has gone longer than me without food and really needs it." Armin said with a face and voice that nearly made Ymir cry despite the fact she knew it was fake.

"O-okay, I'll give you enough supplies to last a few days, but it's our secret, okay?" The store clerk said as she packed some food and water for the two.

"Thank you, ma'am!" They said as they left the shop.

* * *

LATER

* * *

They had left the town and had continued onwards until night fall, this time, Ymir didn't need to make a fire, it was much warmer this night, Armin was thinking, tomorrow he'd be back with his friends, but his new friend would probably leave and he would never see her again, he decided he'd show his true feelings tonight, as they sat together wrapped in the scarf, Armin turned to Ymir "Hey, Ymir?" She turned towards him and waited for him to talk again "Well, umm, I just wanted to say…" He then leaned in and kissed Ymir on the lips, causing her to blush "I'm glad I met you, and, I love you." he admitted, Ymir just giggled.

"Armin, I'm sure it's just a childish crush." Ymir said and Armin looked down sadly "But, tell you what, if we meet again when we're older and you still love me, we can give it a chance, fair?" Armin nodded in response "Good, now, let's get to bed, you have some friends waiting for you if I'm not mistaken." they then went to sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

They had woken up and moved along until they reached Shiganshina, Armin then pointed the direction of Dr. Jaeger's house and when they reached the house, Ymir carried Armin to the door and Armin knocked on it "I got it, mom!" Eren said as he opened the door, and then was shocked "ARMIN?!" He yelled confused as he let the two inside "How'd you make it back?" He asked.

"Ymir helped me!" Armin replied, gesturing to Ymir.

Eren turned to Ymir "Thank you, you have no idea what he means to us!" Eren said as Ymir placed Armin in his arms.

"It was no problem." Ymir said "Oh, and Armin." She leaned over and kissed him "Hope to see you again." She then gathered her things and left, then Eren took Armin to the living room.

"Aww, little Armin has a girlfriend!" He exclaimed, A bit too loud as Mikasa came rushing down the stairs and hugged the small blond.

"Oh My God, Armin, you're alive!" she exclaimed, then she noticed the scarf "Where'd you get that?" She asked.

"He got it from his new girlfriend." Eren joked, Mikasa laughed lightly when Armin blushed, they were together again, and she was happy because of it.

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

* * *

Armin was ready, he knew he was ready, the question was, would she still love him or had she moved on? He walked up to her during dinner and sat beside her, she looked up "So, do you still love me?" She asked.

"Of course." Armin replied.

"Well that's good, because I still love you." She said before the two kissed, gaining an "Aww" from the crowd around them.

THE END

* * *

And that's it! hope you enjoyed it, I really thought this would be a nice pairing to try out, I think it works, but the question is, Do you think it works? R&R! Ta-Ta!


End file.
